


There are no Flies in the Ointment, just Broken Dreams

by LonelyIntrovert



Category: Call the Midwife, pupcake - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, First Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Modern AU, Modern Era, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyIntrovert/pseuds/LonelyIntrovert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day, Patsy and Delia's relationship at nursing school</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

Their first kiss was actually quite a mess.

The term was almost up, and Patsy and Delia had just gotten back from a huge party at another building. The tall ginger wasn’t known to really let herself go, but for some reason that night, she was all over the drinks. Maybe it was because she was trying to show off to her close Welsh friend, or maybe, just maybe, there was another underlying cause that hardly anybody knew about. October 15th only happens once a year, and little did Delia know, Patsy never went out on October 15th.

Like ever.

But the short brunette was not to know this, so she remained quite oblivious when Patsy reluctantly agreed to accompany her mate that night. She had no idea that it was actually quite a miracle the tall woman wasn’t drunk by three o’clock that afternoon, and it never crossed her mind to ask Patsy if she was alright when she uncharacteristically downed three vodka shots in fifteen minutes. There were no questions, but Delia did notice the forced smile on the others face as they floated through the party, partaking in various, er, illegal activities.

Trixie was beyond drunk when they managed to escape, but to Delia’s relief, Barbara was protectively hovering over her. Delia knew it was time to leave when Patsy vomited in the corner after drinking a fifth of Mad Dog.

“You don’t even like Mad Dog,” Delia was saying as the cold air hit them and Patsy hurled once more. The brunette held her hair and waited patiently for the other to clean herself up. When finished, Patsy swayed slightly, but did not answer, suddenly drawing in on herself.

“I need to go to my dorm,” Patsy slurred.

“The hell you are,” Delia laughed, “Your dorm room is closed, Pats. It’s two in the damn morning, and Sister Winifred will have your ass if she catches you trying to sneak in.”  
“But my clothes…”

“I have some clothes you can borrow,” Delia consoled gently, as if talking to a troubled two year old.

The pair walked in silence until they reached Delia’s dorm complex. The lobby was empty, though there was a recent note placed on the notice board.  
It read:

“Please do not leave friends alone while intoxicated.”

-Sister Mary Cynthia

“Bless her heart,” Delia chortled, tugging a forlorn Patsy to her room.

 

A half an hour later, Delia and Patsy were sitting on the brunette’s bed, talking about the night’s happenings. They were drinking from a bottle of Captain’s and trying to keep down their laughter. Patsy had mercifully changed into one of Delia’s flannel, over-sized shirts (“I swear it’s mine, I just don’t wear it in public!”), and had brushed her teeth, so as to stomach a meager meal of a hot pocket. 

Delia paused and looked at Patsy, the remnants of laughter in her eyes. The brunette had long ago admitted to herself she liked this one…that, in fact, she wouldn’t mind dating her. The only problem was, of course, the nursing college they were attending was overly conservative. There were nuns in charge of dorms, for Christ’s sake. Men were not even allowed on the campus. So Delia wouldn’t even know how to breach that topic of conversation in the first place, let alone carry it out.

At that moment, Patsy grew quiet, a smile softly touching her lips. Delia could tell she was still pleasantly under the influence, her body swaying to and fro as she steadily made eye contact with the other. It wasn’t awkward, it was just them sharing the moment, and for a second, Delia felt her heart breaking slightly. Patsy looked so darling at that moment, and it physically hurt her to see her like this and have her so close…

Wait.

Just hold that thought.

Delia’s mind ground to a halt.

Just as she began to feel sorry for herself, she saw a change come over Patsy. The ginger had been drifting closer, (what, why didn’t she notice that?!), and her eyes were half-lidded. Delia sat, stock-still, shock emanating from her.

This was not happening.

Patsy was drunk. Like abnormally shit-faced. There was no way in hell she would remember any of this in the morning. 

And yet, as she sat there, too stunned to move, Patsy hesitantly, messily, almost too perfectly, placed her lips on Delia’s.

Delia closed her eyes, not believing what was happening. It was almost like what she dreamed Patsy would taste like. And then almost too quickly, Patsy’s sober self jerked awake and the ginger snapped back, looking absolutely horrified.

“Oh shit…Oh Fuck,” Patsy whispered, “I’m so sorry, oh God, damn it, I need to leave.” The tall woman jumped up, clad in only a long flannel shirt and her underwear, preparing to take on the chilly night by herself.

“Patsy,” Delia finally managed, “Pats, you’re okay…” But it fell on deaf ears as Patsy began to hurriedly search for a pair of bottoms, only to find that there was no way she was going to fit into the short Welsh woman’s jeans. 

“Pats,” Delia said in a slightly louder voice. The ginger stopped and turned, looking very much like she wanted to cry, melt into thin air, or both.

“I’m so sorry, Delia, please forgive me, it won’t happen ever again, I swear, I-”

“Patsy, for the love of God, sit down!” Delia commanded, cutting the other off.

Patsy shakily sat down, her whole body trembling. She looked away from Delia and sat as far away from her as possible on the twin bed. Sighing, Delia scooted closer to her, making the other look up at her curiously. 

“It’s okay, Pats,” Delia murmured, “I’m not mad at you.” Delia was met with a look of extreme confusion.

“In fact,” Delia dared venture, “I would like you to kiss me again.”

“You…you would?” Patsy stammered.

“Very much so,” the brunette said, reaching up and stroking her cheek softly, “I daresay, you are quite the kisser.”

For a moment, Patsy seemed as if she would refuse. But daintily, now very conscious of her actions, the ginger slowly leaned closer, her eyes gauging the brunette’s reaction. Delia’s expression was full of permission, her gaze full of hope and expectance. Patsy then closed the distance, kissing the brunette gently, ready to pull back at any second.

Delia sighed into Patsy’s mouth and instinctively wrapped her arms around the other. Patsy stiffened in response, not knowing what to do.

“It’s okay,” Delia soothed, “Pats, you are so gorgeous, please, don’t stop.”

Patsy tentatively pressed on, opening her mouth and allowing Delia entry after the brunette eagerly pressed her tongue on her lips. Patsy moaned gutturally when the Welshwoman pressed her down on the bed and straddled her, Delia’s hands tugging at her hair. Delia gasped when the other grabbed at her buttocks, causing the other to freeze anxiously. 

“I’m sorry,” Patsy muttered against Delia’s lips, assuming she had done something wrong.

“Dear God, don’t be,” Delia whispered back before biting Patsy’s bottom lip and nuzzling closer to her. 

Looking back, Delia doesn’t know how long they made out. It could have been fifteen minutes, an hour, or an eternity. Delia was lost, gloriously, blissfully lost in Patsy’s lips, in her scent, in her hair. The consumed alcohol made them slightly reckless, the late hour made them giddy, and their newly found hobby consumed them. Delia’s heart swelled until it felt like it was going to burst. Patsy was a careful and cautious lover, tentatively asking silent permission before moving on to Delia’s neck, and then her chest. 

And when they finished, collapsing on top of each other and panting, Delia was left tracing designs on Patsy’s newly exposed flesh. Patsy’s eyes fluttered as she dozed, clutching the other closer to her. Delia would have loved to explore more intimate parts on their new affair, but she knew there would be other times for that. Patsy seemed very new to all of this, and on top of everything, was very drunk. In fact, she would probably freak out when she woke up.

But that was in the future.

What mattered was then and now, because for once in her life, Delia felt safe and as she trailed kisses along Patsy’s creamy skin, she realized she would not exchange this moment for any other.


	2. Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia learns more about Patsy

Delia’s shifted uncomfortably as sunlight streamed through her window and landed on her face. She probed around with closed eyes, searching for the warmth of another body in her bed, but coming up short. With a jolt, the brunette’s eyes snapped open and she shot up, blearily examining her surroundings. Her room was as it always was; tidy enough to get by, but slightly on the messy side. But there was no Patsy.

Delia brought her knees up to her chest and leaned her chin on them as her heart began to pound. First of all, last time she checked, she was laying on top of the ginger-haired girl – how on earth did Patsy escape without her waking up?! Second of all, how badly did she take it? Was it bad enough that she would never talk to her again, let alone see her? Tears began welling in the Welshwoman’s eyes. The one time she thinks it’s going her way, the one time she opens her heart and THIS happens.  
The tears fell freely from Delia’s cheeks and spattered on her hands. She had hoped against hope that Patsy just might like her the way she did, and she had just scared her away… She shouldn’t have let it get that far, she should have brushed off the kiss as a drunken mistake and put Patsy to bed right then, what was she thinking?!  
Before Delia knew what was happening, she was sobbing.

She felt her heart breaking into a thousand pieces at once. She had thought the night before was just so magical, so peaceful, she should’ve known it was too good to be true.

“…Delia?!” a voice said, coming from the door.

The brunette’s head snapped up, her vision blurred with tears. Patsy stood in the doorway, clutching a bag from Starbucks and balancing two iced coffees in the other hand.

“Patsy?!” Delia whispered in disbelief.

“What on earth is wrong?!” Patsy asked in alarm, slipping into the dorm and kicking the door shut with her foot.

“I…I thought…that you left,” Delia stuttered.

“Well, yes,” Patsy said with a confused frown, “I went to get breakfast. You had nothing left in your fridge other than ginger ale and yogurt.” 

“I woke up, and you had left…I thought you left for good…” Delia sniffled, trying to make sense of what just happened.

“I sent you a text,” Patsy intoned quietly, realizing why Delia was so distressed. The stunned Welshwoman glanced at her nightstand and saw that yes, she had a text notification. 

Wow, she was stupid.

“Did you honestly think I would just leave like that?” Patsy asked softly, looking both hurt and indignant.

“I…I’m sorry, Pats, it’s been a while since I’ve felt like this and I just got so scared,” Delia blubbered, more tears falling, now out of happiness. The ginger hurriedly set the food down and joined Delia on the bed, wrapping her in a huge hug.

“I’m not going to leave you, Deels,” Patsy reassured gently. They broke apart, and Delia began drying her eyes with her sleeve.

“…it’s been a while since you felt like…what?” Patsy asked slowly.

“Oh…” Delia said with a blush, “I just…I like you so much, Pats, and I have for such a long time…I never thought this would happen.”

“Well, I like you too,” Patsy said slyly with a soft smile, “…but there’s no need to cry about it.” She wiped away some of Delia’s tears with her thumb gently as the brunette shakily laughed. Just then, Patsy’s phone vibrated. The ginger glanced down at it and rolled her eyes irritably.

“God damn you, Trixie,” she mumbled, stabbing her thumb on her phone’s keyboard.

“What is it?” Delia asked, reaching over and unwrapping a blueberry muffin. She was starving.

“She is utterly convinced that I’m with a ‘gentleman friend’ at the moment, and keeps asking for details, even after I told her I just spent the night with you because I was sloshed.”

Delia stopped chewing her muffin for a moment.

“But ‘ou biddn’t bust ‘bend ba night wit me’” Delia blubbered, her mouth full of muffin.

“…what?” Patsy chortled. Delia swallowed her mouthful.

“But you didn’t just ‘spend the night with me’” Delia accused, “why didn’t you just-”

The brunette broke off, her eyes widening in shock as Patsy bit her lip and looked at the comforter determinedly.

“Pats, are you not out of the closet?!”

The ginger raised her eyebrows.

“No, I have very much barricaded myself in there,” she said dryly, “besides, is anyone here actually ‘out of the closet’ anyway? They would probably be burned at the stake.”

“Well, yes,” Delia admitted ruefully, “But I just thought you would have told your family, or your roommate! Trixie is nice enough, I-”

“I’m not comfortable telling anyone,” Patsy interrupted sharply.

“I – okay,” Delia surrendered. Everyone does it in their own time she guessed.

“Have you told your family?” Patsy asked dubiously, biting into her own muffin.

“Well…I mean, not directly,” Delia said slowly, “I have never shown any interest in the men back home and my mam isn’t THAT stupid, you know? I would be very surprised if she doesn’t at least have an inkling now.”

“Would your mother still love you, if she knew?” Patsy asked softly, picking at an invisible speck of dust on Delia’s blanket.

“…I think so…I would hope so,” Delia responded slowly, “I am her daughter, and only child at that… Are you worried your mam wouldn’t love you anymore?” Patsy’s concentration intensified on the speck of dust even more.

“My mother is dead,” Patsy said hoarsely, “She died in a car wreck, along with my sister…yesterday was the fifteenth anniversary.”

Delia froze. 

Gently reaching down, Delia grasped Patsy’s fidgeting hands. After a moment of hesitation, Patsy squeezed back and looked up, tears in her eyes.

“I am so sorry, cariad,” Delia whispered, “I had no idea.”

“‘so ‘kay,” Patsy mumbled, “Not a lot of people do.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Delia asked, rubbing her thumb over Patsy’s knuckles.

There was a pause, but then Patsy breathed, “No…I’m okay.”

Delia opened her mouth, but then shut it again. She knew that Patsy was more than likely NOT okay, but she wasn’t going to push her luck. Instead, the two descended into an odd silence as they finished eating their breakfast. After a moment, Patsy leaned back and stretched as she yawned.

“Do you have anything going on today?” Delia as hesitantly as Patsy rested contently on the wall. 

“Nope,” Patsy said casually, “…what did you have in mind?” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Delia said with a shrug, “Half the dorm is at church or will be, so there’s not going to be a lot of people around here.”

Patsy raised her eyebrows scandalously. 

“Netflix?”

Patsy blinked.

“Oh…um…sure,” Patsy said slowly.

“I mean…it was just an idea,” Delia stammered, backpedaling, “we don’t have to if you-” 

Delia broke off when Patsy started chuckling, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

“I don’t care what we do…I just need a shower before we do it,” the ginger laughed.

“I…oh, okay,” Delia responded, relief washing over her. She saw that Patsy had to change into the rumbled clothes she wore the night before to go out and get food.

“Here,” Delia said, leaping off the bed and rummaging around her stack of folded laundry. From where she squatted on the floor, Delia tossed up a towel, an over-sized T-shirt, a pair of athletic shorts, shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.

Patsy leaned forward to gather the items up.

“Thanks, Deels,” she said, “I’ll be, like, fifteen minutes.”

“What do you want to watch?” the brunette asked, flopping back down on the bed and waving the remote airily. 

“I don’t care…surprise me,” Patsy said with a wink, before slipping through the door and out of the room. The moment the door shut, Delia jumped into action.

Her room was a disaster.

Hardly passible to have a friend in the damn pigsty, much less her romantic interest!

Delia dashed around and plucked up random articles of clothing, (THAT’s where her favorite pair of knickers where!), tossed them into the closet and then went about straightening anything that was askew on her desk or cabinets. She made the bed and fluffed up the pillows before rummaging around her still packed suitcase from a month ago. She triumphantly returned with two things of popcorn and threw them into the microwave before turning the TV on.

As the heavenly scent of buttered popcorn filled the room, Delia was having a dilemma, picking something for them to watch. What on earth was appropriate?! Should they watch a comedy or a drama? Or a romance? No…too much pressure. A movie or a TV show? 

Delia groaned irritably.

 

Five minutes later, Delia lay nervously on her bed, popcorn in hand, when there was light rap on the door before it was cracked open. Patsy toed into the room, belongings in hand. The ginger placed her clothes on the floor before crawling onto the bed next to Delia, her hair smelling like Sweet Pea shampoo.

“Shawn of the Dead?” the ginger asked, as their shoulders and thighs brushing gently up against each other.

“Why? Did you have anything else in mind?” Delia demanded cheekily.

“Of course not, sweetie,” Patsy said with a smile, picking up her bag of popcorn. Delia pressed ‘play’ and they soon descended into a rapt silence.

A half an hour later, Delia blinked in surprise as she felt Patsy lean her head on her shoulder. She didn’t move but released a contented sigh, pressing her lips against Patsy’s brow. The ginger shifted, meeting Delia’s lips with hers’ softly, gently.

Before she knew it, Delia was on her back, the taller woman straddling her as they grappled heatedly in a hushed silence. Patsy unzipped Delia’s hoodie, exposing her camisole, and then began to kiss the brunette’s chest as the Welshwoman gasped in surprise. Delia quietly panicked, not understanding what had overcome Patsy. They were moving really fast…was the ginger sure she wanted to do this?

“Pats,” Delia panted, the other moving even lower to nip at the top of a breast. Patsy moved on, oblivious to the brunette.

“Pats!” Delia squealed as Patsy began to tug down the cup of her bra. The ginger froze.

“What?” Patsy asked, alarmed, her cheeks flushed as she looked up inquiringly.

“I…I’m so sorry, I thought you…” Patsy stammered after a moment of shocked silence, beginning to pull off of Delia in horror. The brunette instead tightened her embrace, trapping her in place.

“I don’t mind, Pats,” Delia said softly, “I just didn’t know if you were ready to…” She trailed off, not exactly knowing what she was about to say.

“I want you,” Patsy whispered quietly, her expression growing hungry; “I want to try…this…with you. I want to touch you. I don’t want to ever let you go.”

“Now?” Delia asked slowly.

There was a pause.

“I’ve never…done this,” Patsy admitted, “I want to try… with you.” It took a moment for Delia to absorb this new information.

“How’s about we take this one step at a time, cariad?” the brunette suggested gently, “Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves.” Patsy looked pensive for a moment before she began to slowly nod. 

“Good,” Delia purred with a grin. She tangled her hands in Patsy’s damp hair and tugged her head down to meet her for a fiery kiss. Patsy’s fingers danced along Delia’s bust, in a much slower and gentler pace as she explored the other woman’s body.

Moving her hands down to Patsy’s waist, Delia marveled at her every curve. Patsy opened her mouth, granting Delia entry. The brunette bit Patsy’s bottom lip and moaned into her mouth as Patsy reached underneath her tank top and grazed her fingers along her navel.

“Oh…shit, Pats,” Delia sputtered when Patsy pulled the tank up and began to creep her hands underneath her bra.

Delia slipped her hands underneath Patsy’s shorts, discovering that the ginger had exquisite taste in lingerie as she ran her fingers over her lace thong before squeezing her buttocks. Patsy moaned into Delia’s mouth. Delia returned her hands to Patsy’s hair as the ginger’s fingers ghosted over her breasts.  
Just then, a phone began to buzz. Without breaking their heated kiss, Patsy cancelled the call after glanced at the caller ID. It was Trixie.

There was a pleasurable silence before Delia’s phone began to go off. The two froze, Delia’s hands over Patsy’s ass, and taller woman’s mouth on the top of Delia’s left breast.   
There was a moment of stunned stillness as the two stared at the phone, Delia’s phone not recognizing the number as it continued to ring incessantly.

“Do you know that number?” Delia asked hoarsely.

“It’s Trixie,” Patsy said darkly, “You should probably answer it.”

Swallowing, Delia brought the phone to her ear, as Patsy nuzzled against her, listening to the brunette’s heartbeat. 

“Hello? Yes, it’s Delia…yes…she’s right here…oh…yeah, sure,” Delia said, her voice an octave high.

The brunette handed Patsy the phone.

“Yes?”

“Patsy, my word, I’ve been trying to get a hold of you all morning!”

“I’m sorry Trix, we were…watching a movie,” Patsy stammered.

“Hmm,” the blonde simply said, “Well, you should really come over, and bring your friend…Barbara’s gone and ordered Chinese again. You must be famished after last night!”

“Oh, okay,” Patsy said dryly.

“Patsy, I was terribly worried about you!” Trixie breathed softly.

“I was fine, I was with Delia,” Patsy said, smiling softly at the brunette who smiled back.

“Of course, and now I can’t wait to meet her,” Trixie said, “Please do hurry up, darling!”

 

Patsy hung up after saying goodbye, feeling slightly drained. Delia nudged her.

“What’s going on?” the Welshwoman asked.

“Do you like Chinese?” Patsy asked slyly.


	3. Why Music Feels Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: SEXUAL CONTENT, DRUG USAGE, LANGUAGE, COMEDY, FLUFF, AND LOTS OF SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...uh...so yeah.  
> Please enjoy and tell me if you like it or not  
> Some mentions of Doctor Who, cuteness overload, and a stoned Patsy and Delia

After the rather awkward and seemingly innocent Chinese brunch, Patsy and Delia realized they were going to have to be much more careful about their relationship if they wanted to keep it under wraps.

So for the next several weeks, the two hardly saw each other. It wasn’t voluntary, their schedules were in fact picking up, but the two didn’t want to push anything. They went to the movies every once in a while, and met at coffee shops here and there. 

But it wasn’t enough.

Patsy felt as if she were going through with-drawls every time she faced a day without seeing the brunette, and she would get irritable at everyone. Even Trixie would say something about her attitude change, in which Patsy would shut down and normally leave the room hotly.

This went on for around a month, until Patsy got a rather cryptic voicemail from Delia at eleven o’clock at night.

It was a Friday, and Patsy had just got to her dorm after doing some grocery shopping at a 24 hour convenience store on the corner. Not expecting anyone to try and get a hold of her, she had left her phone on the table to charge.

The message was indeed cryptic.

“Oh…Pats,” Delia had said in a strange voice, “I miss you so…so…much. I want you to come over…please Pats…I’m all aloooone.” She then diffused into a fit of giggles before hanging up. Patsy leapt up and grabbed her purse as she headed for the door, panic rising in her chest.

“Patsy, where on earth are you going?” Trixie demanded, fishing out some cereal to snack on.

“I’m sorry, I have to go check on Delia, something seems wrong,” Patsy said breathlessly at the door before slipping through it and dashing down the stairs. 

The red head trotted across campus, worry encompassing her. She had no idea what Delia was up to, but something was definitely not right.

*****^*****

Fifteen minutes later, Patsy rapped on Delia’s door before opening it without waiting for a response. The dorm room was dark, the only lighting done by an absurd string of blue Christmas lights in the corner. Some music quietly blared from the speakers underneath the TV and as her eyes adjusted to the dimness, Patsy located Delia, slumped sideways on the bed, her glassy eyes staring at the blank screen in awe.

“Delia, what on earth-”

“Oh, Pats, you came!” Delia slurred excitedly, her head sliding unsteadily to look at her.

“Well, of course I did, what the hell is wrong with you?!”

Instead of answering, Delia began to snicker, hiding her face shyly from Patsy’s gaze.

And then it hit the ginger.

The pungent stench of something she only smelled periodically late at night.

“Delia…are you…are you HIGH?!”

The giggling only instensified.

“Sarah’s room was going to be checked, so she gave me her stuff and said I could have what I wanted because she didn’t have cash to pay me,” Delia said through gasps of laughter.

“Delia…” Patsy began reproachfully, though she didn’t know how she was going to finish her sentence.

“Pats,” Delia wheezed, her voice dropping to a whisper, “Patsy I wanted to tell you something.”

“What, Delia?” Patsy sighed, dropping her purse on the floor, deciding to stay and watch over her girlfriend.

“I love you,” Delia said dramatically before dissolving into more laughter.

“You called me to come over so you could tell me you loved me?” Patsy asked dubiously, sitting cautiously on the edge of the bed.

“No,” Delia said, suddenly dead serious, “I want you to make love to me.”

Patsy blinked, taken by surprise.

“What?” the ginger stammered.

“Or I could make love to you, however you want to word it, I don’t really care-”

“Deels, what the fuck, I can’t…I won’t…”

“Why?” Delia asked softly, looking very much like she was about to cry.

“Well first, I’m not your eleven o’clock booty call, and secondly, you’re as high as a Goddamn kite.”

“Pats, I would never…how could you?” Delia whispered in horror, her body swaying slightly as she tried to focus on Patsy, “I just told you that I loved you, and-”

“Okay, okay, forget I said that,” Patsy said hurriedly, trying to placate her drugged girlfriend, “but you are high…I would be taking advantage of you, and that’s wrong.”

“Oh,” was all the brunette said in response. There was a silent pause before Delia shifted and picked something off the floor, partially hidden behind the foot of the bed.   
Holding up a bong, Delia turned to a shocked Patsy and asked, “Well, why don’t we level the playing field then?”

*****^*****

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Patsy muttered partially to herself as a gleeful Delia passed over a lighter. The ginger held the bong by its shaft and balanced the belly of it on her knee. 

“To be completely honest, I can’t believe it either,” Delia said in awe.

“The things I would do for love,” Patsy said dryly, “Now how the hell do you do this?”

“Have you never gotten high?” Delia asked.

“I…I have, but I’ve only ever used joints, and that was back when I was seventeen, eighteen,” Patsy admitted bitterly.

“Well, aren’t you a dark horse,” Delia said, waggling her eyebrows. Patsy rolled her eyes in response.

 

After showing Patsy the basic mechanics of it, Patsy took her first drag and emerged coughing, her eyes watering as the fresh stink of marijuana began to fill the room. Delia waited eagerly for a verdict, the suspense killing her.

“Jesus…that’s good shit,” Patsy managed between coughs, her voice an octave high as she passed it off to Delia. The brunette took a hit and exhaled slowly after trapping the excess smoke in the vestibule by slamming her palm on the mouthpiece.

“She says it’s the cheapest she’s got,” Delia rasped, not even sounding like herself. Silence settled in the room, the only sound the click of a lighter and the bubbling of the bong as it was being used.

 

Five minutes later, Patsy sat on the bed, holding the bong but not realizing it was in her hands. Delia had somehow ended up laying on the floor, spread-eagle, staring up at the ceiling in awe. Patsy gazed intensely across the room at the glow from the Christmas lights, feeling as if she were floating in some sort of magical ocean where the water glowed.

“Fucking Christ, Pats,” Delia said from the floor, “You know how fucking big the universe is?”

“Huh?”

“It’s fucking huge, like never-ending, but it has an end.”

“Jesus-fucking-Christ, that’s big Deels.”

“I know, right? And they say that there are like a zillion stars out there, with their own solar systems, just like ours.”

“Fuck!”

“Isn’t that just fucked up?!” Delia exclaimed, her red-rimmed eyes fluttering as her skin tingled from the softness of her rug.

A serene moment passed before Delia began to vigorously shake her head on the carpet while saying deniably, “Nope, nope, nope! We are not alone, Pats, there are fucking THINGS out there that are as or more intelligent than we are!”

“That’s like some fucking deep Doctor Who-ish shit,” Patsy agreed in a despondent manner, not exactly grasping the train of Delia’s thought.

“Just like fucking Doctor Who! I bet fucking aliens write the script to try and tell us that we are a bunch of fucking idiots.”

“Jesus…fuck!” Patsy whispered in horror, “do you think they’re mad at us?!”

Delia shrugged, though Patsy didn’t see it.

“I think if they were, they would have killed us by now, ya’ know?”

“That makes sense,” Patsy slurred, looking down and realizing she was still holding the bong. Shifting, she placed it on the nightstand and noticed Delia on the floor.

“Deels, why the fuck are you on the floor?”

“I thought it would be comfortable,” Delia said absently, stretching her limbs out fully.

Wanting to test it out, Patsy knelt down cautiously, aware that her motor skills were not really up to par. She partially collapsed next to her girlfriend, the fluff of the rug softening the fall. 

“Well hello,” Delia purred upon seeing Patsy’s face centimeter’s from hers.

“Hello,” Patsy whispered, suddenly aware of a change overtaking her body.

The swaying had stopped, and she began to feel a gradual warmth begin to travel up her numb limbs, making them tingle pleasantly. Delia’s breath on her face made her neck feel both cool and warm, and her closeness made her groin begin to grow hot. Patsy froze as the tingling began to travel over her whole body, and certain muscles began to relax while others grew taunt. Her breathing became ragged, the ginger’s eyes widened in the dimness as the same reaction appeared to come over the brunette. The warmth and the tingling then met in sensitive areas around her body, and Patsy shifted closer to Delia, not exactly sure what she was about to do.

“Delia-” Patsy murmured, brushing her fingers along Delia’s jawline, causing the other’s eyes to flutter.

“Pats,” Delia whined softly in response.

Patsy struggled slightly, but succeeded in concentrating her gaze on the woman before her, the eerie blue light casting shadows across her perfect body, the music taking on a gentler, more rhythmic tone, and the softness of the rug tantalizing her senses. And then she realized something.

“Delia,” Patsy whispered, “I love you.” Stunned, Patsy reached up and captured the tears that escaped Delia’s eyes and streaked down her cheeks. 

“I love you too, Pats,” Delia choked, hesitantly drawing closer to the ginger. Carefully, Patsy crawled above Delia and gently lent down before capturing her lips in a fiery kiss that sent her senses into overdrive. Before they knew it, Delia moaned freely into Patsy’s mouth as the ginger’s hands explored her the dip under her navel. The brunette’s hips bucked as she began to fumble with Patsy’s shirt. The ginger’s skin was gloriously on fire, getting hotter and hotter in waves, all ending in her groin as the heat began to pool there. 

Delia succeeded in freeing Patsy of her shirt, and was swift to rid her of her bra. Soon, Delia’s mouth was gently sucking on a nipple, making a shocked moan escape Patsy.  
“Holy…Fuck,” Patsy gasped, the sensation setting her nerve endings ablaze, making her hips buck with alacrity. The ginger froze as Delia’s hands found their way to Patsy’s pants and unbuttoned her jeans before slipping a hand in and probing Patsy’s wet knickers.

“Delia…Oh my God,” Patsy blurted, bracing herself as the brunette, single handedly, (quite literally), made the ginger see stars as her body convulsed in pleasure, grinding her pelvis against Delia’s hand. 

To spare herself much more embarrassment, Patsy leaned down and bit Delia’s shoulder, muting her loud moans. The brunette, with her free hand, stroked Patsy’s arm comfortingly. 

“I’ve got you, cariad, I’ve got you,” Delia murmured into Patsy’s ear before tugging slightly on the red-head’s earlobe with her teeth. Patsy, who was now both questioning why there were tears in her eyes and trying to stop them from falling down her cheeks, nodded into Delia’s shoulder as her hands wandered underneath Delia’s waistband. 

“Jesus Christ, Pats,” Delia gasped in response, wriggling to allow Patsy to find her way down to Delia’s lace lingerie. 

The brunette continued to stroke Patsy’s groin as she used her other hand to loosen her jeans and tug them down, allowing her more room to probe deeper. Patsy’s hips grew still as Delia found the ginger’s sweet spot, eliciting a strangled gasp from her.

“Pats,” Delia panted, “I can go further…if…if you want me to, I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please, oh dear God, please, Deels,” Patsy whimpered, grinding her hips wantonly against her hand. Gently, the Welshwoman worked her hand underneath Patsy’s underwear, and soon her cool fingers were stroking Patsy’s hot and feverish insides, effectively making her go insane. 

“Delia, Jesus, fuck,” Patsy cried out, before words escaped her and she fell into a chasm of pleasure, making her lock up and wrap her limbs around Delia like a vice.

Once her spasms subsided and she returned to the land of the living, Patsy kissed Delia unreservedly after wiping away a few escaped tears. 

Delia removed her hand from Patsy’s knickers, but then Patsy grasped the Welshwoman’s hand and brought it to her mouth before sucking on her fingers gently, eliciting a moan from the brunette. Deeming them clean, Patsy’s mouth drifted lower, to Delia’s breasts, and then her navel as Patsy worked the brunette’s sweatpants down. Gazing at the ginger curiously, Delia bucked her hips impatiently, trying to draw attention to where she wanted to be touched. 

Reaching up, Patsy swiftly tugged Delia’s underwear down before leaning in suddenly and taking Delia’s clit between her teeth and tugging gently.

“Pats!” Delia squealed in shock. Instead of answering, the red head delved deeper, Delia’s sweet scent surrounding her as she licked into her nether folds, her pubic hair tickling her chin. The brunette dissolved into a fit of moans as her hands wound themselves into Patsy’s hair and kneaded her scalp.

“Oh fuck, Patsy,” Delia whispered hoarsely, nearing her climax. The ginger flicked her tongue a few more times before adding in a finger, and it wasn’t long before Delia cried out softly. 

Sucking on the excess fluid, Patsy nosed her way back up to kiss Delia fervently, her mind buzzing pleasantly as the beat of the music throbbed in her veins. 

Delia kissed back heatedly, smiling against Patsy’s neck as she nosed her way lower. They ended up with Delia’s lips ghosting across Patsy’s breasts as the ginger ran her fingers along the brunette’s torso. Patsy’s eyes fluttered as a serene calm took over her, and her imagination ran rampant as sleep surrounded her like a fog.


	4. To Face Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie catches Patsy and Delia together!
> 
> Please leave a review, I need feedback so I know where to take this next!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It took three months for Delia to persuade Patsy to come to an “alternative” bar.

Patsy had blatantly refused to, saying someone they knew would see them, adding that she didn’t need to be in a room full of “them” to feel validated about their relationship. For the first few weeks, Delia allowed this to slide, but she soon had to put her foot down. She pointed out that trying it once wasn’t going to kill her, and that she SEEMED to be experiencing some internalized homophobia that needed to be addressed.

Which of course, didn’t go over very well.

But three months later, it finally happened.

Trixie had a date scheduled, so Patsy made it seem like she was going clubbing with some obscure coworkers. The red head dressed in a patterned dress and a dark leather jacket, hoping to God that it would be acceptable. Trixie had somehow believed her, but seemed too preoccupied with her own date to second guess Patsy’s arrangements. The blonde woman left at around five, and at five-thirty, there was a knock on the door.

Patsy opened it rather breathlessly.

Delia stood there, wearing sleek black leggings and a black and white blouse, a jacket in her arms. For a moment they just stood there, grinning at each other stupidly.

“You look…” Patsy began before breaking off to blush furiously.

“…perfect,” Delia commented, her eyes travelling up and down Patsy’s form. Then they both shared a shaky laugh. 

“I’ve got us a cab,” Delia said shyly.

“Okay,” Patsy smiled, gathering up her purse, “Lead the way.”

*****^*****

Patsy was beginning to realize that her misconceptions were oh so wrong.

The music throbbed in her chest and the lighting was low as she danced behind Delia, skin to skin with other women who seemed to openly check them out. At first, Patsy saw this and clutched Delia closer to her, feeling oddly protective of her girlfriend. About the third time Delia stepped on Patsy’s toe, she turned around to question the ginger.

“You okay, Pats?” Delia shouted over the music.

“They…they keep on LOOKING at you,” Patsy said back, feeling foolish as she looked pointedly at a group of women in the corner.

Delia looked over at them for a moment before laughing heartedly.

“Oh, no, Pats, they are looking at YOU!”

For a second, Patsy didn’t believe her.

“What?!”

The brunette grinned back at her girlfriend, her skin stark white against the dancing strobe lights.

“Rita and Frankie? They prefer…taller girls, much like yourself,” Delia explained, giggling at Patsy’s stunned expression. The ginger then suddenly pressed closer to the brunette, gripping her hips from behind and lightly grinding waists together.

“Well, I’ll let them know I’m taken,” Patsy said into Delia’s ear.

After that, Delia goaded Patsy into drinking at the bar, experimenting with cocktails she had never heard before. Feeling good and sloshed, they took back to the dancefloor, feeling liberated by their consumption of alcohol. They danced, and they danced. With flushed cheeks, Patsy twirled Delia and diffused into a fit of giggles as the brunette flirtatiously winked at the other. Their movements grew heavy and nearly sloppy, though neither seemed to notice as the night wore on.

*****^*****

Patsy hailed a cab at one in the morning, swaying slightly on the sidewalk as she held Delia close to her. A cab pulled over and they clambered in.

“Two stops,” Delia said, “32 West-”

“Actually,” Patsy interrupted, feeling a lot braver than she normally would have, “One stop.”

The ginger looked down at Delia before stammering at her shocked expression, “I…I mean…if you want to…”

“Course I do,” Delia whispered back in a high pitched voice. Patsy smiled warmly before giving her address.

*****^*****

“What about…Trixie?” Delia moaned as Patsy kicked the door shut, her fingers fumbling to tear their coats off. 

“She’s out with a surgeon…looks promising,” Patsy gasped back, pressing Delia through the kitchen and into the darkened living room, “it’s their third date…nice guy.”

“Pats,” Delia whispered, her fingers in Patsy’s hair.

“Yes?”

“Stop talking about men.”

And with that, Delia shoved Patsy on the couch before straddling her, and they became a moaning puddle of body heat and proclamations of love.

*****^*****

Trixie yawned before sliding the key into her door knob, only to discover it was already unlocked.

‘Strange,’ she thought to herself, cracking the door open and slipping in. She was even more perplexed to find the kitchen light on, with a bottle of whiskey sitting on the table. Patsy never drank alone, and on top of that, it was one of Patsy nicer bottles of liquor. Very confused now, Trixie went to go through the living room and go into her room.

*****^*****

The blonde woman had cracked the door open quietly, not wanting to wake Patsy, only to spot two writhing forms on the couch. She immediately went to duck out in shock, but she froze, squinting in the dimness.

“PATSY!” Trixie exclaimed, discovering that the other person was in fact a girl, namely Delia, who she had met on a few occasions.

The red head leapt into the air at the exclamation before landing on the floor with a muted ‘THUD’.

Trixie flicked the light on numbly as Delia, looking extremely confused, sat up, and blinked wildly in the sudden light. The brunette spotted Trixie and her mouth formed a delicate ‘o’ as she slumped back onto the couch and stared at Trixie like a frightened rabbit.

Trixie cautiously stepped closer, looking down at Patsy’s crumpled form, which hadn’t moved since she fell.

“Patsy?” Trixie whispered hoarsely.

What she heard in response was a muffled wail.

The blonde woman looked up at Delia desperately.

“Pats? Babe?” Delia gasped, glancing at Trixie warily before leaning down and touching the ginger’s shoulder.

The tall woman slowly rolled up into sitting position, silent tears coursing down her cheeks as she buried her face in her hands.

“I’m…I’m going to get sick,” Patsy mumbled into her hands, rocking back and forth fitfully.

“Dear God, Patsy,” Trixie huffed, rushing over and plucking up a trashcan before shoving it in front of the trembling ginger. It wasn’t a moment later that Patsy did in fact get sick, silently retching into the vestibule.

“C’mon, the both of you,” Trixie sighed, snatching Patsy up by her elbow and tugging her up. Delia staggered and followed as Patsy was lead into the kitchen, still listlessly holding a vomit-laden trashcan. Trixie pulled out a chair at the table and sat Patsy on it before taking the trashcan away from her and placing it in the sink. The blonde woman then wordlessly gestured for Delia to take a seat as well before turning and putting the kettle on.

It wasn’t until Trixie was seated again that she managed something to say about what she had just seen.

“So…” Trixie said slowly, “I think…that you two have some explaining to do.”

Delia gazed intently at Patsy, who was staring pointedly at her hands, looking as if she wanted to melt into thin air.

“I’m too drunk for this,” Patsy whispered hoarsely.

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m brewing us a pick-me-up,” Trixie shot back. She was met with silence. Trixie sighed heavily.

“Okay, how long has this been going on then?” she queried.

Patsy had silent tears coursing down her cheeks as Delia stared at her, looking as if she desperately wanted to comfort her girlfriend.

Irritated, Trixie slammed her hand on the table, making the other two jump.

“My Lord, Patsy, this isn’t the Spanish Inquisition,” Trixie snapped, “Stop acting like you are being sent to your death!”

“…It’s okay, sweetie,” Delia murmured urgently, “You’re fine, Pats, it’s okay.”

Patsy released a choked sob before she wiped her eyes dry with the heel of her palm.

“I’m sorry, Trix,” she mumbled, “You weren’t supposed to find out this way.”

“I guess not! When where you planning on telling me?!”

“I don’t know,” Patsy whispered.

“WERE you even planning on telling me?” Trixie demanded.

Patsy fell silent and stared at the center of the table.

“Pats,” Delia whispered softly, “Are you…are you ashamed of me?!”

Trixie tensed, not wanting to be privy to a possible break up.

The ginger very slowly looked up before fixing a stunned gaze on Delia.

“Of course I’m not,” Patsy murmured in a shaky breath, fresh tears in her eyes, “I love you, Delia! I love you so much!”

Whatever Delia, or Trixie for that matter, was expecting, the proclamation of love was most certainly not it. Trixie’s jaw dropped while Delia broke down in tears as well.

“I love you too, cariad,” the Welshwoman said, jumping up and wrapping Patsy in a hug while pressing her lips on the ginger’s temple. Patsy was quick to hug back, and in their collective drunken state, Delia ended up sitting on Patsy’s lap.

Trixie warily got up to pour the tea before placing the cups on the table.

“Drink up,” the blonde said, “and then tell me EVERYTHING!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review/comment!


End file.
